


You are My Friend (but You are Made of Bone)

by Burrahobbit



Series: "Simpler" verse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is only there briefly, Gen, Papyrus can see the future, Papyrus-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: "If I ever get to the surface... I'd like to drive down a long highway. Wind in my hair... Sun on my skin..." Papyrus realizes too late his mistake, and attempts to correct it. "Of course, that's just a dream."





	You are My Friend (but You are Made of Bone)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing explaining more in-depth about what kinda started this all.
> 
> Title from "Skeleton Song" by Kate Nash

 

Papyrus' visions come at their own pace, and whether he wants them to or not. They are strange, out of order and from the perspectives of all kinds of people.

Many times, they predict awful things, foreshadowing inevitable death or terror.

Those aren't the only ones he gets, however. There are softer ones, too.

The sun shining brightly.

Talking with monsters in a human coffee shop.

Waking up in a bed of golden flowers.

His favorite one, however, is one he _knows_ isn't his, but that he treasures no less.

In it, he's leaned over the edge of a car, wind whipping through hair he doesn't have, and sunshine warm on his skin.

He'd already loved cars, and the dream only made him more excited about getting to the surface.

This vision, along with the others, gave him hope. They were going to be free - someone would save them.

In the meantime, he daydreamed and wished and hoped with all his might.

Admittedly, he probably relied a little to heavily on the visions - it had gotten to the point where he would slip up more and more often.

Mention something that hadn't happened, or made a comment about something no one understood.

Gladly, he could easily play it off most of the time. Not that he was proud of that, but his charisma was handy.

Then the human came, and he was slipping up even more often than he normally would, getting too caught up in his head.

All the same, the human wasnt bothered at all. In fact, they found it _charming_.

Well, of course they would! This was the Great Papyrus we're talking about!

It was embarrassing, though. He used to be better at this secret-keeping stuff.

Ah well.

The human must have thought he was joking, because they didn't make any comment about it.

It was probably for the best, anyways.


End file.
